Mi ultima sonrisa
by Saku Fanel
Summary: Mi Primer Fan fic publicado y para empezar que mejor que uno de narutoxDD.Un grupo de caza recompensas aparece para amenazar la paz que hay en konoha…su objetivo una ninja hasta ahora desconocida Personajes Principales NejiNarutoIno y la nueva chik
1. Misiones

Ñaaaaam xDDD Primer Fic publicado Ôô!! Es todo un logro para mi xDD no habia querido publicarlos por que según yo no eran tan buenos pero me insistieron y pues decidi que mejor ud. Juzguen que tan malos o buenos son asi que se los dejo w onegai!! Quiero saber que tan buena o mala soy para esto xDD

Este Fic va Dedicado a Mi Onee sama xDD que es nueva en el mundo narutero pero se ah enamorado de Sasuke y de Kakashi xDD asi que va para ti onee sama

iaaa pos como todo mundo sabe los personajes no me pertenecen... excepto la que ieva mi nik xDD esa si es invento mio metido en la historia original de Naru xDD y uno que otro personaje secundario que aparece por hay

La historia se hubica en un punto ciego de la historia original xD osease los personajes ya son chunnins y jounnins...tienen alrrededor de 18 años...

y yap xDD espero le guste a alguien n ////n

"Pensamientos de personaje"

* * *

…:::Misiones:::… 

Apenas era el medio día en konoha, un grupo de shinobis se reunía en la oficina de su actual hokage, esperando instrucciones de una nueva misión. Mientras tanto en la entrada de la aldea una figura encapuchada caminaba lentamente, su apariencia misteriosa ocasionó que fuera detenida en la entrada para que se identificara, después de enseñar sus permisos de transito y de identificarse siguió caminando igualmente sin prisa alguna…Mientras Tsunade le explicaba a los shinobis que sus misiones eran paralelas y que formaría grupos de 4 cada uno con un shinobi medico por seguridad, en ese momento alguien toco a la puerta.

T: Adelante…

¿: Lamento llegar tarde…- se escucho una voz femenina y fuerte a la vez.

T: Ah Sakura! Al fin llegas…pensé que tendría que reemplazarte…

S: Mil disculpas Tsunade Sempai…

T: Bueno es algo clásico de ti quizá aprendido de un viejo amigo…- Decía mientras miraba de reojo a Kakashi –

S: Es probable…

T: Bien fórmate junto con ellos y escucha lo que diré…en silencio sakura…

S: Bien, bien…

T: Muy bien como decía serán equipos de 4 cada uno…con un shinobi medico por equipo, ahora den un paso al frente cuando escuchen su nombre… Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru y Sakura Fanel… cada uno dio un paso al frente…la apariencia de Sakura aun era un misterio ya que no se había quitado aun aquella capa negra con su capucha… Aburame Shino tu serás el líder del equipo conformado por Hinata Hyuga, Ten ten y Haruno Sakura.

Sh: Entendido…

T: Los detalles de tu misión te los dará Kurenai…

K: Vengan chicos…

El equipo de Shino salio de la oficina junto con Kurenai…

T: Shikamaru tu equipo será….Akimichi Chouji, Inuzuka Kiba y Yamanaka Ino...Guy les explicara los detalles de su misión

G: Vamos chicos!

El equipo de Shikamaru salio igualmente…

T: Sakura tu equipo será…Rock Lee, Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuga Neji…se que tu nunca has trabajado con ellos así que les recomiendo que aprovechen lo mas que puedan para conocerse y hacer buen equipo…kakashi les entregara el mapa de su destino y les dará los detalles faltantes… Sakura sal con el tengo algo que decirles, en privado…

S: Bien…

L: Tsunade sama…

T: Que pasa Lee?

L: Usted dijo que todos los equipos llevaban ninja medico… pero…

T: Ah…si bueno ustedes llevan uno de los mejores ninjas médicos que hay…entrenada por mi misma…años atrás… pero se bien que perfecciono incluso técnicas mías.

S: Sabe mucho Tsunade sempai.

T: Lo suficiente…ahora sal ellos te alcanzaran en un instante

S: Bien, bien…

Poco después los tres shinobis salieron a la calle en busca de su ahora líder… la encontraron sentada en un banco frente a la puerta…ellos caminaron hacia donde se encontraba.

N: Neee…ahora que?

S: Ahora?...ahora irán a casa… tienen 15 minutos para recoger todo lo necesario y los veré en la salida de la aldea… ahora!

Los chicos se fueron de inmediato, Sakura se levanto con pereza, y se encamino a la entrada de la aldea, caminando lentamente como era su costumbre…14 minutos habían pasado los chicos estaban en la entrada tal como les dijo Sakura…pero ella aun no había llegado…

N: Ah! Es tarde!

L: Tranquilo Naruto kun…Que opinas Neji?

Ne: Hm… tenemos que esperar…

En punto de los 15 minutos Sakura apareció frente a ellos en medio de una nube de humo…

S: Bien, bien estamos casi todos…

L: Casi?

S: Casi…Falta Kakashi

N: Kakashi?

S: Si…Kakashi tiene el mapa…debería de estar aquí pero es su costumbre llegar tarde…

N: Si que lo es…

Justo en ese momento apareció Kakashi con una de sus típicas sonrisas…


	2. Conociendonos

" pensamientos de personajes"

(Aclaraciones y/o comentarios mios xD)

* * *

**Conociéndonos**

Justo en ese momento apareció Kakashi con una de sus típicas sonrisas…

K: Lo siento pero…

S: No hace falta kakashi…traes aquello?

K: Hai, hai…Sakura

L: se tratan con mucha confianza…

S: Valla Kakashi… te acordaste?

K: Siempre me acuerdo de ti Sakura…

S: Lo se quizá seas el único que aun lo recuerda…

K: Tanto ah pasado… aun así cuidado con tu misión no olvides que

S: Aun soy joven y confiada…lo recuerdo Kakashi

K: Hai, hai…nos veremos chicos! – dicho esto desapareció –

S: Bien!! – dijo en tono ansioso quitándose de golpe la capa – listos?

Los tres chicos pusieron una expresión de sorpresa y solamente le miraban fijamente.

S: Que?...

Sakura tenia el cabello rosado corto al frente y con una larga y delgada cola atrás, su ropa tenia tonos morados y no parecía ser mucho mayor que los tres chicos…ellos pensaban que era mayor por su tono de voz…

L: Sakura san…

S: Que?!...

N: Neee que edad tienes?

S: Que edad piensas que tengo – respondió con una sonrisa cínica –

N: Em…

L: No eres mayor que nosotros cierto?

S: Para nada…

N: Tienes 18?...

S: No…tengo la misma edad que Lee san y resulta que el es un año mayor que tu o me equivoco Naruto Kun?

N: Es verdad…

L: Valla… puedo preguntarte algo?...

S: Pueden preguntar todo lo que quieran pero caminando vamos o se hace tarde…Tu chico hyuga… tengo una misión para ti…

Ne: Hm…

S: Toma – dijo mientras le entregaba el mapa – según se tu eres bueno para esto… así que tu serás el encargado de la ruta.

Ne: Esta bien…

S: Bien!! Vamos…ahora si Lee san que querías saber?

L: Su rango Sakura San…

S: Solo Sakura…y soy ANBU…

N: QUE?!!

S: Que?

N: ANBU?... eres muy joven…

S: Gracias…creo…

L: Valla… que sorpresa…

S: Bueno me toca preguntar…Cual es su técnica básica?

L: Seria el Remolino de konoha…

S: Ah si es verdad Rock Lee…

L: Que?

S: Escuche de ti eres un genio del taijutsu…admirable chico…

L: Gra…gracias

S: Naruto kun? Cual es la tuya?

N: Clones sombra…

S: Neji kun?

Ne: Yukken…

S: Woa! Esa técnica siempre me pareció sorprendente… algo que solo tu clan realiza cierto?

Ne: Así es…

L: Nos toca no es así?...

S: Si, si adelante…pregunten

N: Yo…que relación tienes con Kakashi sensei?

S: Relación…Bueno somos amigos…

N: Amigos?

S: Si… lo conocí cuando era pequeña…mi turno…tienen algún sobre nombre?

N: El ninja numero uno en sorprender a le gente cuenta?

S: Claro…

L: Hermosa bestia verde de konoha

S: Neji kun?... es verdad que el tuyo es Genio Hyuga?

Ne: Si…

S: Valla… el mío es la Kunochi del viento…

Ne: Tengo una pregunta…De que aldea eres?

L: Eh?

S: Aldea…Bueno…

Ne: Lo digo por que no traes protector…

S: Ah…Bien, originalmente soy de konoha pero eh sido de tantas que a veces siento que no pertenezco a ninguna, y a todas al mismo tiempo, no eh permanecido en ninguna lo suficiente para hacer amigos…Pienso que todos tienen algo que hacer en la vida… yo simplemente sirvo para servir y cumplir los deseos de mi maestro así de simple… no yo decido como terminare mi vida

L: Como, una herramienta?

S: Exacto

N: No! Estas mal!! Uno puede cambiar su destino, tu puedes decidir como terminaras que hacer y que no hacer!

S: Naruto kun se que tu tienes una manera muy optimista de ser… pero nunca me quitaras la idea de que todos tienen un destino escrito algunos están destinados a ser diferentes a cambiar las reglas…están… destinados ah cambiarlas…otros simplemente estamos para cumplir ordenes…pienso que tu lograras cambiar las reglas, pero no para mi

N: Como?

S: Cuando llegue el día que logres cambiar las reglas haciendo a la gene mas feliz…ese día no estaré para verlo, espero que lo logres y evites que muchos sufran lo que otros sufrimos…

N: Pero!

Ne: Ya Naruto! Cállate

N: Pero Neji…- al ver la mirada que le lanzo el chico decidió guardar silencio- vale no digo mas…

S: Bien… pregunto…alguien de ustedes sabe jutsus médicos?

N: No! Aquí tu eres la ninja medico!

S: Yo?! Quien dijo eso?!

L: Tsunade sama lo dijo!

S: Que?! Eso dijo!

N: SI!!!

S: Mentiras…si soy ninja medico – decía riendo con ganas –

N: Ah! Sakura san!!

S: Vale no se asusten… que delicados son… y dime solo sakura va?

N: Va…

L: Sakura chan nos ah asustado…

S: Ya vale lo lamento aun así me interesa saber si alguien sabe alguno… era curiosidad…

N: No mas bromas sakura…

S: Hai… hai… bien créanlo o no es tarde…pronto anochecerá y se donde podemos dormir…

* * *

Jaaaaa xD segundo capitulo...tengame paciencia n.n' espero les este gustando O.o reviews onegai!! xDD  



	3. Calurosa Bienvenida

" pensamientos de personajes"

(Aclaraciones y/o comentarios mios xD)**  
**

* * *

**Calurosa Bienvenida**

L: Dormir?...creí que dormiríamos al aire libre…

S: Ah si pero hoy no aquí cerca viven un par de amigas…

N: Amigas…

S: Bueno… conocidas me deben un par de favores así que puedo aprovecharlos para que nos dejen quedaron una noche…

L: Ya veo…

S: Veamos…Neji kun… préstame el mapa un segundo…- dijo mientras le quitaba el mapa antes que el se lo entregara voluntariamente – bien…si…es detrás de esos árboles…síganme…

Sakura los guió por entre los árboles siguiendo un sendero que apenas y lograba distinguirse.

S: Aja! Llegamos…- Era un enorme claro del bosque, había una pequeña casa que a unos pocos metros tenia un lago…

L: Valla…

N: Genial!...

Ne: Hm…

S: Bien veamos si hay alguien en casa…Rika chan!! Mina chan!! Están en casa?...

Una chica de cabello café recogido en una coleta salio de la casa, en cuanto vio a sakura apareció una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y corrió ah donde ella estaba…

M: Sakura sempai! – decía con alegría abrazando a Sakura – sempai!! Que la trae por aquí?

S: Igual me alegra verte Mina chan…estamos de paso una misión ya sabes…

M: Hai sempai…Esta por anochecer pasen la noche aquí con nosotras y mañana continúan les parece? – decía con alegría –

S: Hai… es buena idea Mina chan gracias!...ah te presento a los chicos el es Uzumaki Naruto

N: Un placer Mina san…

M: Hai Naruto Kun igualmente

S: El es Rock Lee

L: Encantado de conocerla Mina san

M: Igualmente Lee Kun

S: Y por ultimo Hyuga Neji

N: Hm…un placer…

M: El placer es mió Neji kun…pueden llamarme solamente Mina o Mina chan…

N: Genial!

S: Mina chan…dime donde esta Rika chan?

M: ah ella esta durmiendo… pronto debe levantarse… regreso cansada salio temprano a buscar la comida de hoy…

S: Ah ya veo bien que te parece si los chicos ayudan con la leña y agua como pago por la amabilidad que nos das…

M: ah gracias Sempai!

N: Por que no se ofreció ella igual para ayudar?

S: Dijiste algo Naruto kun?

N: No, no claro que no – reía nerviosamente –

S: Bien chicos vamos Naruto kun ayuda a Neji kun con la leña…mientras iré con Lee kun por el agua…

N: Ah vale esta bien…

Sakura ayudaba a Lee a llenar unos recipientes de agua…Mientras tanto Naruto recogía leña junto con Neji…

N: Neee Neji…

Ne: Que quieres Naruto?

N: Te puedo preguntar algo?...

Ne: Que?

N: Por que me dijiste que me callara…

Ne: Podrías ser mas especifico?

N: Hump…. Cuando le decía a Sakura san que ella puede decidir…

Ne: Eso… por que no tenia caso seguir…

N: Por que dices eso?

Ne: Es solo que la entiendo…yo solía ser como ella…

N: como ella?

Ne: Si como ella…un ave enjaulada…presa de las órdenes y las expectativas ajenas sin libertad de elegir mi camino con el único propósito cumplir ordenes y perder capacidad de desear algo para mi mismo...

N: Neji…

S: Interrumpo?

N: Ah! Sakura san! De donde saliste?...

S: Calma… apenas llegue quería saber si necesitaban ayuda se demoran demasiado…

Ne: Ya terminamos… - dijo dando se la vuelta y pasando junto a ella al marcharse –

S: Valla…

N: Que?

S: Su mirada… me es familiar… es todo

N: Ah?

S: Nada… vamos la cena esta lista Rika chan nos preparo Ramen! Su ramen de Rika es riquísimo…

N: Ramen!! Amo el ramen!

S: Hey! Yo igual…

El tiempo paso…cenaron tranquilamente, Rika narraba historias de sus aventuras… Naruto y Lee reían de las cosas que solían hacer aquellas chicas, Neji estaba simplemente en silencio con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y Sakura estaba sentada sumida en sus pensamientos añadiendo de ves en cuando un comentario a la platica y risas esporádicas…pero cuando Naruto hizo la pregunta indicada logro que ella tomara un repentino interés en la platica.

N: Nee Rika chan dime como conocieron a Sakura san?

* * *

Jajaja xDD mi onee sama me mata por que tiendo a dejar los caps de esa manera xDD pero siento que da emocion xD 


	4. Heridas del pasado

" pensamientos de personajes"

(Aclaraciones y/o comentarios mios xD)**  
**

* * *

**Heridas del Pasado**

M: Como nos conocimos…

N: Si… si debe ser una historia interesante

Mina y Rika intercambiaron miradas de preocupación…luego miraron a Sakura como buscando a probación o indicaciones de que debían hacer en ese momento, únicamente Neji noto algo extraño en esa actitud…Sakura permaneció mirando al vació unos instantes para luego mirar a las chicas y asentir con la cabeza, las chicas se miraron una vez mas antes de contar la historia parecían algo nerviosas y temerosas de contar aquello.

R: Bueno nosotras…

M: Regresábamos de una misión a konoha…y…

R: Y nos ataco un sujeto estábamos débiles así que…

M: Apenas podíamos defendernos…fue cuando

R: Sakura apareció de la nada…ella…

M: Nos salvo… después de eso nos dijo su nombre y su aldea la supimos por su protector…

R: Cuando volvimos Hokage Dono nos permitió ir a la aldea de la arena para agradecerle a Sakura por salvarnos y fuimos pero…

M: Sakura estaba encerrada…cumpliendo un castigo…

N: Castigo? Por que?

S: Por mi error…-añadió con la mirada aun perdida –

N: Error?

S: Salvarlas…

N: Que?!

L: Naruto kun cálmate…

N: Estas diciendo que salvarlas fue un error?!

S: Fue mi error! – decía levantándose de la mesa notablemente enfadada – y no es algo que te interese! Estaré afuera si me necesitan…

Sakura salio aporreando la puerta tras de ella, dejando a los chicos sorprendidos por su actitud y a las chicas algo resignadas…

R: Sabia que algo así pasaría…

M: Si… lo sospechaba…

N: Que pasa?

M: Sakura era muy diferente a como es ahora…cuando la conocimos…al menos…

R: Justo después de salvarnos nos dijo su nombre como dijimos peor igual pregunto el nuestro y nos dijo que si seriamos sus amigas…dijo que siempre quiso tener amigos de konoha…

M: Entonces aceptamos claro era una chica insolente y alegre…se que aun parece serlo pero antes era sincera…

R: Lo que ven ahora de ella es la sobra de lo que solía ser… cuando la visitamos en la celda… tenia cicatrices en la espalda…

M: Latigazos…20 para ser exactas…

R: Y tenia que estar un mes en esa celda aislada…

M: Aun así ella nos dijo que ese error de salvarnos fue lo mejor que había echo en toda su vida y que jamás se arrepentiría no importaba el castigo…

R: Originalmente su castigo era una reprimenda si admitía que error y juraba que no se repetiría…ella solamente admitió que fue un error…

M: Pero dijo que no se arrepentiría y que lo haría de nuevo si fuera necesario…

R: Nos pidió que no la odiáramos por lo que le paso… y que siempre fuéramos amigas…

M: Pero después de que salio se volvió mas fría… aun es insolente y notaran que bromea y se ríe… pero no es una risa sincera… trata de hacer pensar a los demás que aun es la misma niña de antes…

R: Pero no lo es… no desde ese infierno que vivió…

M: Y muchos otros…

L: Otros?

R: Si otros… Sakura es una persona solitaria, siempre lo ah sido, siempre lo será… ojala los deje acercarse…pero verán que…

M: Apenas estén aproximándose los rechazara…

N: Por que hace eso?

R: Em… sinceramente no estoy segura…

N: Pensamos que piensa que si estas muy cerca saldrás lastimado…y ella también…

Ne: Saldré un momento…

Aquellas palabras cortaron el tenso silencio que se había creado entre los chicos…A juzgar por la actitud del joven Jounnin pareciera que no había escuchado una palabra de lo que habían dicho anteriormente…Neji salio caminando tranquilamente y cerro la puerta silenciosamente tras de el, al salir entorno la vista buscando a Sakura, la encontró casi enseguida, se había quitado los zapatos y se había puesto a danzar sobre el lago, iluminada apenas por la luz de la luna usando su chakra hacia brincar chorros de agua, parecía un ballet de luces azules…( Si vieron el episodio donde Hinata esta en el lago y la ve Naru…es algo así solo que aquí igual cantan…digo, digo tararean xDD)Igualmente tarareaba una melodía que no le era para nada familiar al chico…el simplemente se sentó a un lado de los zapatos de la chica y siguió mirándola, ella se percato inmediatamente de su presencia pero no se detuvo de alguna manera parecía agradarle la compañía…después de un rato ella dejo de danzar y camino hacia el chico, se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y se dispuso a admirar el cielo despejado tal como el lo hacia en esos momentos…Mientras tanto Mina había salido un momento de la casa mientras los demás intentaban animarse un poco des pues de la charla que habían tenido, estaba mas tranquila después de ver aquella escena, aquellos dos que no parecían tener nada en común… ella tan escandalosa el tan callado, senados a la luz de la luna admirando el inmenso cielo…así que regreso a la casa, ya que le pareció que seria prudente concederle a su amiga ese rato de paz…Pasaron mucho tiempo en silencio…simplemente mirando las estrellas…al final Sakura rompió el silencio.

S: Y no me preguntaras que hacia?

Ne: No acostumbro hacer preguntas cuya respuesta es obvia…

S: Oh… así que sabes que hacia…y que hacia entonces…

Ne: Hm… Bailabas

S: Oh! Bien esa es la mitad de la respuesta…

Ne: Ah?...

S: Bien, si ciertamente bailaba, pero no era el objetivo…me relajaba eso es…-añadió al ver la mirada de desconcierto del chico-

Ne: Hm…- una leve sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico-

S: Ah! Una sonrisa…no te había visto sonreír…tienes una sonrisa muy bonita…

Ne: Hm…como digas…

S: Sabes por que tu sonrisa es bonita?…

Ne: Acaso importa?

Sakura se puso de pie lentamente miro un instante mas el cielo, tomo sus zapatos y acerco sus labios al oído de Neji…

S: Por que cuando sonríes lo haces de corazón…

Ne: "Que rayos… "

S: Duerme bien Neji Kun…

Sakura se separo de el, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y regreso a la casa, Neji permaneció en el mismo lugar por un largo tiempo...asimilando lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

Waja!! primer rose romantico xDD como amo estas partes jajajaja reviews onegai n.n!!! 


	5. Familia

" pensamientos de personajes"

(Aclaraciones y/o comentarios mios xD)

* * *

**Familia**

Hacia pocos minutos había salido el sol, y Sakura estaba gritándoles a los chicos para que se levantaran.

S: Vamos perezosos!! Ah levantarse…

L: Hai!!

Ne: Hm…

Tanto Neji como Lee se levantaron sin protestar, sin embargo Naruto se rehusaba a despertar…

S: Vamos! Naruto Kun!

N: Cinco minutos mas…

S: Joder…el que no se levante en cinco segundos! No desayunara del ramen de Rika!

N: Ya me levante!

S: Ya decía yo que eso te haría levantarte…

Aun con pereza Naruto se levanto y fue a desayunar junto con los demás chicos al igual que Mina y Rika…

L: Sakura san no desayunara?

S: Ah?...ya desayune…

N: Eh?!

S: Hace como tres horas…acaso creen que me la paso durmiendo?

L: Para nada Sakura san…

S: Vamos apúrense aun nos queda un día de viaje…

N: A todo esto que es lo que tenemos que hacer?

S: No les dijo Tsunade sempai?

L: No…

S: Valla…daba por hecho que sabían…

N: Para nada…

S: Va pues debemos escoltar a unos ninjas de la aldea de la arena ah konoha…

N: Arena…quienes?

S: Ya veras… pero si no se apresuran no haremos nada…por cierto donde esta Neji kun?

Ne: Aquí…

Neji salio en ese momento de la habitación que estaba a espaldas de ella, y le hizo dar un brinco por el susto…

S: Ah Neji kun! No me asustes de esa manera!

Ne: …"Lo haces de corazón…" que…

S: Que no me asustes…estas bien?

Ne: Yo si… lo lamento estaré afuera…

S: Vale…bien! Deberían aprender de el ya esta listo y ustedes aun están por vestirse…

L: Vale Sakura san…

Sakura siguió reprimiéndolos por su pereza durante un buen rato, una ves listos se despidieron de las chicas, Mina lloraba por que no sabia cuando volvería a ver a sus nuevos amigos y a Sakura, ellos prometieron regresar a visitarles…Nuevamente el grupo se encamino para completar su misión ahora ya sabían a donde se dirigían pero Sakura aun se rehusaba a decir a quien debían escoltar.

N: Vamos Sakura san! A quien escoltaremos?

S: Por que todos los hombres son tan impacientes?

Ne: Hm…

S: Ah! Vale casi todos…

L: Es elemental saber los detalles de una misión o no?

S: Verdad… aun así no les diré…

L: Pero Sakura san!

Ne: Déjalo Lee…

N: Eh!

L: Neji!

Ne: Que?

L: Tu!!!

Ne: ...

L: Tu sabes a quien escoltaremos!

S: Mierda…

N: Sakura san! Por que el sabe?

S: Em…quizás se me escapo un poco de información extra en alguna ocasión…

L: Que?! No es justo!

S: Hey! Dije quizás… en otras palabras yo no le dije…solo los molestaba…

L: Entonces? Como sabes Neji?

Ne: Quien dijo que lo se?

L: Tu actitud!

Ne: Mi actitud es la misma de siempre…

S: Ah! Júralo! Así es siempre?

N: Si…siempre…

Ne: Hm…

S: Valla pensé que la traía conmigo por que no nos conocemos…

L: Enserio?

S: No solo me gusta jugar con ustedes

N: Sakura san!

S: Vale, vale… los dejo en paz…

Una voz extraña sale de entre los árboles…

¿?: Pero que escandalosos son

L: Hm…Neji…

Ne: Byakugan!...

¿?: Me buscabas?

Una chica salio de la nada y se paro frente a ellos impidiéndoles continuar, tenia el cabello negro recogido en una coleta atrás de la cabeza, ojos rojos y un par de cuchillos en las caderas.

S: Oh! Que quieres? Silencio?

¿?: Para empezar…

S: Vale lo pienso pero es cortesía presentarse… mas ante una aparición de esa manera…

¿?: Oh…

L: Sakura san cree prudente hablarle de esa manera

S: Claro…

¿?: Eres insolente… eso me agrada… me llamo Sandra Fanel…

N: Que?!

L: Fanel?

Ne: Eso es que…

S: Valla que lindo nombre chica

Sa: Ah gracias…ahora para pasar tendrán que darme algo…

S: Algo?...

La chica repaso al grupo con la mirada…

Sa: Ya se quiero que aquel chico me de un beso… luego de eso pueden seguir ( Ah! Aprovechada! xDD )

L: Que?...

N: Un Beso? De el?!

Ne: Ni de broma…

S: Quieres que el te de un beso?

Sa: Si, el chico de ojos blancos…

S: Ni hablar!

Sa: Como que no?

S: Te digo que no

Sa: Tienen que hacer lo que les digo

S: De eso nada!

Sa: Cual es el problema?

S: Tu! Como pides algo así! Estas loca si piensas que lo permitiré…

N: Eh…

L: Pero que…

Ne: "tienes una sonrisa muy bonita…" por que…

Sa: Ah solo un beso

S: Ni hablar!

Sa: Ah!! Me las pagaras chica…

S: Hacedle como quieras no permitiré que eso pase

Sa: Por que?!

S: Por que no es justo!

N, L, Ne: Que?!

Sa: Justo…

S : Así es... siempre te llevas toda la diversión... pero esta vez no lo permitiré hermana…

* * *

Aja!! una hermana O.o!!!... xDD jajajaja una hermana aprovechada !! que traera entre manos ?? xD!! se que casi no habla neji apesar de que es prota xD pero es dificil hacerlo hablar !! xD aun asi estara hablando mas lo prometo xD 


	6. Una Compañera de más

" pensamientos de personajes"

(Aclaraciones y/o comentarios mios xD)

* * *

**Una Compañera de más**

N, L, Ne: Hermana?!!

Sa: Ah que no lo sospecharon…por el nombre…

S: No se por que coño quieres un beso de el!

Sa: Oh por que es lindo…

N: Eh?!

L: Oh!

Ne: Que coño…

S: Lindo? hermana que pasa contigo...

Sa: Me dirás que no es lindo?

S: Me niego a responder

Sa: Por que?

S: Por que no me prestare a tus juegos onee sama…

Sa: Aguafiestas… es que acaso lo quieres solo para ti?

S: Y si así fuera que onee sama?

Sa: Oh…Sakura…bien chica muy bien…que te trae por aquí?

S: Solo voy de paso onee sama..

Sa: Otra misión…y con shinobis de konoha por lo que veo…

S: Eso es correcto…

Sa: Lo que me hace suponer que regresaras a konoha…

S: Que quieres onee sama

N: Nee Lee eso se torna confuso para mi…

L: Es verdad…

Sa: Puedo unirme?

S: No…

Sa: Por que no?

S: Por que no onee sama…

Sa: Vamos Saku déjame ir tengo algo pendiente en konoha

S: Y por que no vas tu sola…

Sa: Por que…por que quiero conocer mas afondo a uno de tus compañeros…

S: Ah?

Sa: O que? Te molesta eso?

S: Que insinúas?

Sa: Que si eso te incomodaría…a eso voy

S: No…bien onee sama puedes venir pero…no interfieras bien?

Sa: Vale!

Sandra se integro con rapidez al grupo se acerco para saludar de mano a cada uno primero Lee paso a Naruto y termino con Neji…del cual parecía estar mas interesada ya que se coloco a su lado y no dejaba de hacerle comentarios y preguntas…Sakura caminaba al frente con una expresión de total resignación atrás de ella Lee y Naruto echando miradas a la nueva chica y como atosigaba a Neji el cual caminaba al final del grupo…Llevaba horas preguntando y contándole cosas el chico respondía en contadas ocasiones con un si o un no, pero su falta de interés no desanimaba en lo absoluto a Sandra. Empezaba a oscurecer y Sakura no toleraba una palabra mas…

S: Bueno YA!

L: Eh?

N: Que?

Sa: Que pasa Saku te molesta que este con el…

S: No onee sama me molesta que no te callas…

Sa: Oh…y que harás me separaras de el?

S: Todo lo contrario acamparemos aquí…tu quédate con Neji a cuidar las cosas iré con Lee y Naruto por leña para hacer una fogata…

Sa: Nos dejaras aquí solos? " rayos…que pensara…"

S: Vamos Lee, Naruto…

N: Quizá igualmente debería ir…

Sa: Hey si tu vas yo voy

S: En todo caso se quedan los dos…así podrán platicar en santa paz…

Sakura se alejo junto con Naruto y Lee ellos estaban igualmente agradecidos de tener un poco de silencio (Si incluso Naruto xDDD)…mientras tanto Sandra se tornaba un poco mas seria.

Sa: Dime Neji kun…

Ne: Hm…

Sa: Que piensas de Saku?

Ne: ...

Sa: Vamos algo tienes que pensar de ella no?

Ne: Que es exactamente lo que quieres saber

Sa: Vale… quiero saber si ah sido…amable contigo…cariñosa podría decirse…

Ne: Cariñosa… "cuando sonríes lo haces de corazón…" que te hace pensar que lo fue?

Sa: No respondas a una pregunta con otra pregunta esto es importante

Ne: Que rayos esta pasando…

Sa: Ella nunca es cariñosa con nadie pero la eh estado observando… mira no me respondas pero te pido que si llegaran a entenderse no la dejes marcharse

Ne: Que?

Sa: Ella siempre esta sola…algún día tendrá que estar con alguien y además esta es la primera vez que…

S: Lamento interrumpir…

Sa: Ahhhh que lastima tan bien que estábamos…

Ne: Eh?

S: Lo lamento en verdad no volverá a suceder no me gusta interferir en los mandos del corazón…sea lo que eso sea…bien cenaremos y nos iremos a dormir aun nos queda un poco de camino y tenemos que descansar

Sandra encendió la fogata, y todos comieron en calma estaban cansados y ni aun Naruto tenia animo de armar un alboroto.

S: Bien termine… me retiro estaré cerca si me necesitan me apetece mirar las estrellas hoy…

Sa: Sola?

S: Si…sola

L: Yo me iré a descansar…mañana nos espera un gran día

N: Estoy de acuerdo Lee vamos a dormir…

Ne: Iré con ustedes..

Sa: Yo me quedare aquí un momento más…

S: Buenas noches…

Los tres chicos se habían dormido, Sakura estaba recostada en la hierba fresca con los brazos tras la cabeza mirando las estrellas tal como dijo, Sandra espero a que estuvieran bien dormidos y se acomodo junto a Sakura.

Sa: Sakura…

S: Que?

Sa: Sabes que no quiero nada con el chico cierto?

S: Ni que eso me importara…y si lo se, por que?

Sa: Me pareció que te incomodo mi actitud para con el

S: No es eso onee sama

Sa: Que pasa entonces?

S: Estoy ansiosa…alfin encontré la gema…y mañana quizá la tenga en mi poder

Sa: La gema! La gema de el?

S: Si su gema…la ultima pieza…pronto cumpliré mi meta.


	7. La misión secreta de Neji

" pensamientos de personajes"

(Aclaraciones y/o comentarios mios xD)

Ñaaaam xD cap un poco mas corto xD pero lendu a mi parecer xDD jajaajaj reviews onegai!! W!!! xP!!

* * *

**La misión secreta de Neji**

Sandra estaba sorprendida por aquello que Sakura le había revelado, ella sabia bien que cuando ella consiguiera aquella gema estaría a un solo paso de completar su meta una meta que ellas sabían bien que era muy probable que le costara la vida, por aquello Sandra guardaba la esperanza de que nunca encontrara tal cosa.

Sa: Pero estas totalmente segura…

S: Totalmente onee sama… cuando cumpla mi meta podré recuperarla…

Sa: Pero Sakura…esto es peligroso lo sabes…yo tenia la esperanza de que…

S: De que no encontrara la gema lo se…pero onee sama toda mi vida la eh basado en encontrarla, en traerla de vuelta la necesito…

Sa: Tanto la quieres? Tan importante es para ti?

S: Ella es todo onee sama… la necesito…-coloco la cabeza entre las rodillas y comenzó a llorar – necesito a mi onee chan…

Sa: Sakura… se que la extrañas…no llores Saku…estas segura que es lo que quieres hacer?

Sakura se puso de pie lentamente, se seco las lágrimas y miro a Sandra de una manera feroz.

S: Recuperare a mi onee chan….traeré de vuelta a Ania y nadie ni tu me lo impedirá…ella regresara y esta vez no me la arrebataran…

Sa: Sakura…

S: Me voy ah dormir…

Sakura se marcho dejando a Sandra aun mas preocupada de lo que estaba…se levanto y fue a la tienda donde dormían los chicos…

Sa: Neji kun…despierta…

Ne: Que pas...-sandra le tapo la boca-

Sa: Sh...ven...

Neji siguió a Sandra que lo alejo un poco de las tiendas...

Ne: Que rayos pasa…

Sa: Cállate y escucha…

Ne: Hm…

Sa: Toma este pendiente…-Le entrego una cadena plateada con un dije en forma de estrella con la palabra hermana grabada en el – es importante que lo lleves siempre contigo vale?

Ne: Vale…pero que…

Sa: Este pendiente era de una chica que se llama Ania…si alguna vez Saku se sale de control debes mostrárselo…

Ne: Salirse de control?

Sa: Sakura planea hacer algo realmente peligroso…quiero asegurarme de que no enloquecerá como la ultima vez..

Ne: Explícate…

Sa: Te contare pero promete que harás lo que te pedí

Ne: Lo haré…ahora que rayos pasa?

Sa: Cuando Saku tenía ocho años un ninja se llevo a su hermana pequeña…el día que ella le planeaba regalar ese pendiente que te entregue…

Ne: Y como es que lo tienes tu?

Sa: Por que ella lo tiro… estaba demasiado asustada…aquel día…ella no recuerda la cara del hombre que se la llevo…y hay una cosa que ella ah buscado por mucho tiempo un collar con una gema de color rosa pálido…esa gema es el secreto para encontrar a su hermana…

Ne: Que tiene esa gema?

Sa: Tiene grabado el nombre del sujeto que se la llevo…

Ne: Y como es que ella sabe todo eso?

Sa: Que crees que ah echo desde que se auto exilio?...ah pasado seis años buscando esa gema y por fin parece saber quien la tiene conociéndola apenas regresen a konoha querrá marcharse…

Ne: Si se marcha como se supone que le mostrare esto…

Sa: Mira la conozco se que ella te escuchara hay algo en ti que le agrada y esa es una ventaja que me niego a desaprovechar

Ne: Agrada…

Sa: Mira no se lo que pase de acuerdo… solo se que quizá a ti te escuche y no se marche estará mas segura en konoha hay un par de personas que la protegen eso claro ella no lo sabe

Ne: Pero por que yo? Ella se lleva mejor con Lee y Naruto…

Sa: No… ella habla mas con ellos por que son como ella impulsivos…pero ella se siente segura con gente como tu, tu piensas antes de actuar y eres paciente ella te escuchara por que sabe bien que es impulsiva e impaciente por eso busca personas como tu que le aconsejen… solo te pido que estés pendiente de ella… al llegar hablare con la Hokage… y ayudara a que estés cerca pero de nada servirá si no pones de tu parte…

Ne: Yo…hm…esta bien…

Sa: Gracias Neji… y perdona por el mal rato que te di cuando nos conocimos quería saber como la llevabas con Sakura…

Ne: Llevaba?

Sa: Si bueno los observe un tiempo antes de aparecer…y te note como distante con ella como si te pusiera nervioso…

Ne: Ner…nervioso no se de hablas…

Sa: De eso hablo…acaso paso algo?

Ne: Nada…

Sa: Vamos puedes contarme no me reiré… de echo me alegraría saber que ella te agrada…no le agrada a muchas personas tiene un carácter extraño así como esta feliz, cambia a enfadada en un instante….

Ne: Lo note…

Sa: Dime… te agrada?

Ne:Hm…

Sa: Eso me dice todo...tarde o temprano tendrás que admitirlo…parece que aun dudas…pero recuerda… una persona se enamora en un segundo con un simple gesto… pero le toma tiempo a uno admitir que se ah enamorado…

Ne: Que?!

Sa: Solo un comentario sin importancia…

Ne: Hm…

Sa: Vale vallamos a dormir mañana empezaremos temprano Sakura esta ansiosa…


	8. Acuerdos

" pensamientos de personajes"

(Aclaraciones y/o comentarios mios xD)

Tururu xDD jajajaja Cap nuevo apartir de ahora y por un tiempo Gaara juega un papel importante pero solamente por un tiempo xP! es solo que amo a ese personaje xD no podia dejar de ponerlo aunque sea por un lapso corto de tiempo xD **  
**

* * *

**Acuerdos**

El grupo se había levantado sin mayor problema, Sandra ya no seguía atosigando a Neji y los demás agradecían la calma, Sakura caminaba mas aprisa de lo normal, estaba realmente ansiosa.

Sa: Sakura camina más lento…

S: Me rehúso estamos a pocos minutos de llegar miren ya se ve la entrada caminen…

L: Sakura chan parece muy emocionada…

N: Y que lo digas…

S: Que dicen?

N: Que te ves emocionada Sakura chan acaso habías estado aquí antes?

S: Como si no lo supieras Naruto Kun seguramente te contaron Rika y Mina

N: Ah vale es verdad… aun no comprendo por que tanta prisa…

S: Llegamos

El grupo por fin había llegado a la aldea de la arena, en la entrada los recibió un ninja joven, Sakura le dijo que los llevara con el Kazekage, mientras ella se adelantaría tenia algo que hablar con el antes de irse.

Sa: Hey Sakura a donde vas?

S: Tengo que hablar con el Kazekage… los veré hay…

Sa: Espera!...

S: Nos veremos – dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo a Neji y desaparecía en medio de una nube de humo-

Sa: Rayos…- se acerco a Neji y le dijo en un susurro- y aun dices que no pasa nada?...

Ne: Hm… no se de que hablas…

Neji se adelanto y se unió al joven que los guiaba, por mas que le pesara admitirlo sabia que la chica tenia razón y que tarde o temprano debía de admitirlo o seria un simple cobarde…Mientras tanto Sakura estaba en la puerta de la oficina apunto de tocar, pero no fue necesario ya que la voz de Gaara le indico que podía pasar.

S: Ah Kazekage Dono… pudo sentir mi presencia… admirable…

G: Bienvenida Sakura…y tu equipo?

S: Estarán aquí en un momento… mientras eso sucede me gustaría hablar de negocios…

G: Esta bien que deseas negociar?

S: Ah sabe bien que deseo Kazekage Dono…

G: Oh… bien te lo entregare al llegar a Konoha…

S: Por que no me lo entrega a hora?

G: Por que se que eres capas de largarte apenas lo tengas y no completar tu tarea

S: Jamás haría algo así…Gaara…- dijo arrastrando la ultima palabra-

G: Por quien me tomas Sakura?

S: Bien Gaara…te llevare y me darás lo que quiero estamos de acuerdo?

G: Estamos…además tengo un bono extra para ti Sakura

S: Bono?

G: Valiosa información para ti…

S: Que clase de información…

G Tengo conocidos…que pueden darme la ubicación exacta del sujeto cuyo nombre están en lo que deseas…

S: QUE?! Eso es… como es posible eso? Acaso lo conoces?

G: De nombre solamente…

S: En verdad me dirás donde encontrarlo?

G: Te diré el lugar preciso donde se encuentra – el extendió su mano a manera de sellar el acuerdo – que dices?

S: Es una propuesta interesante – se lo pensó un instante antes de que le diera la mano – acepto Gaara tenemos un trato

Antes de que se soltaran las manos entro Temari, que puso una cara de asco al ver a la chica.

T: Gaara acaban de inf…oh…estas aquí…

S: Siempre tan efusiva Temari San

G: Que informaron?

T: El equipo de esa niña llego…

S: Niña?...bueno vieja Temari san por que no los hacen pasar?

T: Vieja?!! Como te atreves a llamarme vieja!!

S: Si para ti soy una niña entonces tu eres una vieja para mi…

T: Maldita seas!...

Se escucharon unas risas al fondo…

S: Valla esa risa es…

T: Oh Kankuro por que te ríes?!

K: Alguien saca de quicio a Temari llamándola vieja…debe ser Sakura…

S: Tanto tiempo Kankuro…

K: Sakura, que alegría verte, veo que sigues molestando a Temari

S: Que va somos grandes amigas…

T: Iré a por el equipo de ella…

S: Tomate tu tiempo

Temari regreso a los pocos minutos, junto con el equipo de Sakura.

S: Bien Kazekage dono, a ellos tres ya los conoces… y ella es mi onee sama Sandra

Sa: Un placer Kazekage sama…

S: Bien estamos listos ?...

G: Listos…

S: vámonos entonces

Todos se encaminaron hacia konoha, Sakura les decía que apurarían el paso ahora que tenían a los tres de la arena con ellos por su seguridad debían llegar rápido a konoha así que solamente una noche descansarían, para la segunda noche estarían llegando a konoha, ya que tomarían una ruta un poco mas corta que no tomaron de ida por que Sakura sabe que hay alguien esperándoles en ese camino, pero que no debían preocuparse ya que ella y Sandra tenían todo planeado para llegar sin mayores problemas a konoha.


	9. De camino a konoha

Capitulo con música: You're not alone. De el soundtrack de la película de Escaflowne "A girl in gaea" interpretada por la grandiosa Maaya Sakamoto" xDD aclaro la musica es sugerencia el cap en si trae un poco de la letra de la cancion en ingles xP que es lo importante pero si quieren ademas ir escuchando la cancion xD le da su efecto bonito al cap xD yo disfruto mucho poniendole audio a algunos caps xD siento que ayudan a darle sentimiento a algunas circunstancias pero claro es opcional xDD no pasa nada si lo leen sin esa cancion xDD en fin xD es toh xD

" pensamientos de personajes"

(Aclaraciones y/o comentarios mios xD)

* * *

**De camino a Konoha **

Ahora el grupo ya no iba caminando admirando el camino, ahora avanzaban el doble de rápido y estaban tomando una ruta diferente, Temari iba al frente junto con Sandra atrás de ellos Gaara junto con Naruto, le seguían Sakura y Kankuro que conversaban tranquilamente y por ultimo Lee acompañado de Neji. Después de un tiempo Sandra cambio de lugar con Lee pasándose junto a Neji.

Sa: Como los ves?

Ne: Hm…el que?

Sa: A esos dos… se llevan bien no?

Ne: Tal parece…

Sa: Y…no te preguntas como es que se llevan tan bien?

Ne: No…

Sa: Pero…

Ne: Mencionaron antes que ella vivió un tiempo en la aldea de la arena es obvio que conoce a algunas personas de la misma…

Sa: Oh chico listo…aun así no te molesta que se lleven tan…bien?

Ne: No

Sa: Seguro? Podría separarlos?

Ne: Para que?

Sa: Solo preguntaba… "Valla que es difícil…"

S: Bien es de noche nos detendremos a descansar…

Sakura busco algo de comida y maderos para la fogata junto con Lee y kankuro mientras los demás instalaban el lugar donde pasarían la noche; Paso el tiempo todos cenaron en calma y poco a poco se fueron a descansar, cuando ya solo quedaban Sandra, Neji y Sakura; Sandra pensó dejarlos pero Sakura se le adelanto retirándose y anunciando que estaría de guardia dejándole a Sandra descansar para relevarla mas tarde; Así tanto Neji como Sandra se fueron a dormir, mas sin embargo el no lograba conciliar el sueño así que decidió tomar aire fresco…caminó entre los árboles aspirando el fresco aroma de la noche, antes de que se diera cuenta había llegado a un claro levemente iluminado, en el estaba Sakura practicando lo que parecía una kata…y como aquella vez en el lago tarareaba…no esta vez cantaba… Neji se acerco un poco mas para poder ver mejor que era lo que hacia y ella nuevamente se percato de la compañía y al igual que la vez anterior no le tomo importancia y siguió cantando…

I've walked so long

I can't remember - where was my home?

Their distance faces fade away

I'm always on my own.

I can show a smile

It's not hard to do.

La pequeña luz que había apenas le iluminaba el rostro, aun así se podía distinguir una pequeña lagrima en su rostro, sus ojos cerrados y el leve movimiento de sus labios mientras cantaba…

And if you should still fall into despair,

there is one thing left to believe

I lie in your heart always.

Nothing is braver than honesty

My life is your faith in me.

I'll be there when you need

you don't have to hide from me.

What you are feeling now

I fill your soul.

La melodía seguía, era hipnotizante…daba paz y hacia que uno se sintiera libre y relajado, todo lo que le preocupaba desaparecía poco a poco mientras escuchaba la canción…

We will seek together destiny

troubles have an end.

we'll carry on hand in hand

you're not alone.

Con forme avanzaba la canción el se iba acercando a ella cuando estaba a poco menos de dos metros ella abrió los ojos y lo miro fijamente sin dejar de cantar

I feel you now.

I'll be there when you need

we will live together.

Nothing is in our way

with trust in our soul…

…

We won't forget we have each other.

Never!

Love is in the hearts of all men

you're not alone.

La canción termino, a Neji le tomo unos segundos salir de aquel trance, Sakura permanecía frente a el parecía esperar a que el reaccionara por completo antes de hablarle.

S: Que haces aquí? Deberías estar descansando

Ne: No podía dormir

S: Ah…y querías algo? O solo te pareció interesante la canción?

Ne: Un poco de ambos…

S: Oh…me alegra que te gustara…podría decirse que era para que la escucharas…

Ne: Que?

S: Que es lo que querías?

Ne: Solo…hablar…

S: De?

Ne: Hm…

S: Bueno cuando sepas que quieres me lo dices mientras tanto iré a dormir ahora le toca a Sandra la guardia, descansa…

Ne: Pero…

S: Y…sigue sonriendo…- dicho esto Sakura se alejo –

Ne: Rayos…

En instantes Sandra apareció junto a Neji

Sa: Valla parece que mi estimado desaprovecho una valiosa oportunidad

Ne: Hm…no es tu problema

Sa: Es verdad aun así quiero ayudarte

Ne: Ayudarme?

Sa: Bien mira si quieres que ella te haga caso solo tienes que…

Sandra se paso mucho tiempo hablando con el era difícil lograr que el accediera a alguna de sus ideas ya que para el lo que ella sugería era algo que no haría nunca en su vida…ideas demasiado descabelladas o cursis en su opinión nada que se pareciera a el… y si llegaba a hacer algo quería ser el mismo…


	10. Un combate, Una ilusión

" pensamientos de personajes"

(Aclaraciones y/o comentarios mios xD)

tarannnn xDD eto deeee en este cap aparece un personaje nuevo xD que no me pertenece a mi xD es de un amigo que lo dono para la causa xD! jajajajajaj

* * *

**Un combate, Una ilusión**

Ya había amanecido, el grupo seguía avanzando con la misma velocidad, solamente que ahora kankuro iba con su hermana, Sandra al frente con gaara, Neji con Lee y al final Sakura hablando con Naruto, Respecto a la platica de Sandra con Neji el decidió que hablaría con ella una vez que llegaran a konoha aun a pesar de que Sandra no estaba de acuerdo alegando que estaba segura que Sakura no permanecería mucho tiempo en konoha, la mañana y la tarde transcurrieron normalmente, cuando estaba a pocos minutos el anochecer lo que Sakura esperaba hizo su aparición; un joven de cabellos largos de color café, ojos del mismo color, una yukata elegante y una actitud arrogante, apareció justo a sus espaldas; Sakura se puso frente a el, se movía lentamente y con cautela, Sandra estaba dándoles indicaciones de que hacer a los demás y Naruto estaba parado a espaldas de Sakura aun algo confundido.

S: Y bien? Que deseas?

¿?: No preguntaras mi identidad? Eso seria lo correcto…

S: No acostumbro hacer preguntas cuya respuesta conozco

¿?: Oh así que sabes quien soy…pero no sabes que busco…

S: Eso mismo se quien eres, sabia que estarías aquí pero no se la razón…

¿?: Por que habría de decírtela?

S: Por que si quieres hacer las cosas fáciles pide lo que deseas quizá te lo conceda

¿?: Interesante propuesta…

L: Quien es el?

G: Es un exiliado de mi aldea… Hibitaru Amayaki... es de cuidado espero que Sakura tenga algo bueno entre manos…

L: Algo bueno?

G: Ella había escuchado de el, debo suponer que planeo algo…

S: Y bien que deseas?

H: Deseo llevarme a Gaara…

S: Ah Gaara…para que?

H: No es de tu incumbencia…

S: Bueno me temo que no puedo permitir que te lo lleves

H: Oh…por que razón?

S: Tengo planes con el y no incluyen entregárselo a un exiliado

H: Valla, será por las malas me temo?

S: Oh ya veremos…me apetece jugar un rato…

H: Jugar…no me subestimes niña…

S: Yo te subestimo? Quien llamo niña a quien?

H: No te subestimo…solo me puedo percatar de tu falta de talento

S: Oh… eso lo veremos…

Sakura realizo sus sellos a gran velocidad realizando una de sus propias técnicas "Relámpago cegador", un destello de luz blanca cubrió todo el lugar, Hibitaru no lograba ver nada a lo lejos solamente escucho un par de voces una decía "Naruto" la otra "Ahora" pero antes de que pudiera encontrar lógica a aquello sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago propinado por la misma Sakura aprovechando la perdida temporal de vista de su enemigo. Después de propinar aquel golpe Sakura regreso a su posición original lista para la verdadera batalla. Le tomo unos instantes a Hibitaru recuperar la vista en su totalidad, pudo ver a Gaara y los demás tirados con el rostro cubierto, aparentemente habían sido alcanzados por aquella luz de igual manera, a la única que no le afectaba era Sakura

H: Como es que no te afecta esa luz?

S: Estoy acostumbrada a ella

H: Oh…

S: Ahora si lo quieres – miraba de reojo a Gaara- ven por el…

H: Como desees

Su velocidad de ambos era impresionante, Sakura hacia gala de su rapidez para evitar cada golpe que lanzaba su enemigo, logro contrarrestar los jutsus de fuego usando tipo tierra aun a sabiendas que no eran su fuerte era lo único que tenia para defenderse, un par de veces su innato talento y tendencia a la distracción casi le causan heridas graves, ella solamente logro hacer una pequeña cortada en la mejilla de el, cosa que el curo enseguida; Ya había caído la noche Hibitaru estaba cansado en verdad la había subestimado… no pensó que fuera tan rápida sin embargo se la pasaba esquivando, no le atacaba y una vez juraría que logro rasgarle el brazo pero no había herida alguna, aun así si sus cálculos eran correctos pronto estaría agotada y seria presa fácil, un descuido de Sakura, recibió un golpe en el abdomen que la hizo caer de espaldas a metros de su oponente.

S: Eso ah dolido…-se levantaba lentamente y sacudía sus ropas con las manos –

H: Esa es la idea

S: Oh…que falta de caballerosidad…

H: Eres un enemigo no tengo que ser caballeroso contigo

S: Buen punto…ahora ya es tarde y no me apetece seguir jugando…así que…- se volteo a mirar a su equipo que aun estaba tirado inconciente- adiós…

H: QUE?!

Uno a uno iban desapareciendo en pequeñas nubes de humo…

H: Clones sombra…cuando es que…

S: Je…

H: Esa luz…

S: Brillante deducción…

H: Aun así me quedas tu…

S: Error…- realizo el sello de liberación (Kai)- nos enfrentaremos en otro momento ahora tengo cosas mas urgentes que aclarar…Liberar!

H: Maldición!

Ante sus ojos Sakura desapareció, sin mas parecía que todo ese tiempo había peleado con una ilusión…así que al final era verdad el rumor esa chica era un genio del Gentjutsu… nos veremos de nuevo Sakura…Lejos de hay Sakura se despertaba Neji la llevaba en su espalda inconciente pero con una herida muy real en el brazo…poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia, y cuando noto que estaba en la espalda de Neji y estaban en movimiento se llevo un susto enorme que le hizo caer de la espalda del chico.

S: Ahhhh!!! Joder!! Eso ah dolido!!

Ne: Lo siento…

Sa: Para que te mueves de esa manera? Y ese grito me has asustado…

S: Susto me lleve yo…el plan no era que el me llevara ni tampoco que irían corriendo…

Sa: Oh si eso lo decidí de último minuto me canse de llevarte

S: Hm…ahora naruto excelente trabajo con los clones…

N: Gracias!!!

Sa: Hey tienes una herida…

S: Oh si la curare en un segundo…

G: Es tan fuerte como se dice?

S: Mas…sabes que los rumores nunca hacen honor…

G: Lo sospeche…aun así un plan brillante debo decir quizá algo cobarde…

S: Cobarde… la única razón por la que no lo enfrente en ese momento es por que primero me interesa terminar nuestro asunto Gaara

G: Hm…

S: Y ahora que hemos llegado…entrégamelo…

G: Aun no

S: QUE?


	11. La información de Gaara

" pensamientos de personajes"

(Aclaraciones y/o comentarios mios xD)

Kyaaa adoro a gaarita xDD jajajajaja es tan kawaioso el w!

* * *

**La información de Gaara**

Sakura estaba furiosa por la actitud y repentino cambio de Gaara.

S: Como que no?

G: Aun no…apenas me has traído a la entrada…y no es a donde se supone me llevarías…

S: Bien Kazekage Dono…dada su ignorancia lo llevare hasta la oficina de la Hokage sígame

G: No tienes por que ser tan grosera…

S: Eso lo decido yo…con todo respeto Kazekage Dono…

Todos se fueron a la oficina del Hokage, al llegar a la entrada principal Sakura le dijo a Naruto, Lee y Neji que podían retirarse la misión había concluido y ya no eran su problema…el resto lo aclararía con Tsunade…y que quizá nunca mas los vería ya que planeaba irse ese mismo día, por lo tanto les deseo suerte con lo que planearan hacer…

N: Se ira tan pronto…justo cuando empezaba a gradarme…

S: Es mejor que me valla antes que te agrade mas…

N: Eh?

S: Es lo mejor…además uno nunca sabe quizá nuestros caminos se crucen una vez mas…

Sakura entro seguida de Gaara y sus hermanos, Sandra permaneció en la entrada y le indico a Sakura que se adelantara que la alcanzaría en un minuto. Una vez dentro en la oficina Sakura le dio un resumen…demasiado resumido de lo que había sido la misión en total…una vez que contó todo y sin dar detalles ni permitiendo que le preguntaran nada le pidió a Gaara que cumpliera su parte del trato…Gaara extendió su mano entregándole un colgante de color rosa pálido, cuando ella lo tomo el le tomo la mano la jalo hacia el y le dijo al oído que lo esperara afuera, para que le diera su bono…ella asintió con la cabeza y salio en silencio, dejando a Gaara y los demás con Tsunade; Mientras tanto Sandra estaba hablando con Neji.

Sa: Te dije que no se quedaría…

Ne: Hm…

Sa: No me iras a decir ahora que no harás nada?

Ne: No eh dicho nada

Sa: Ese es el problema tu no dices nada y ella se rehúsa a hacer o decir nunca nada…

Ne: Quizá así debe ser…

Sa: Hay pero que par de necios…

S: Quienes?

Sa: AH!! Cuantas veces te eh dicho que no aparezcas así detrás mío y tan silenciosa!!??

S: Perdón…Bueno nos veremos…-se alejo unos metros de ellos sentándose en el suelo y sacando una pequeña libreta y una tiza de su bolso-

Ne: Que hace?

Sa: Dibujara algo seguro…

Ne: Valla…

Sa: Ah! Pero tu no te salvas…aprovecha ahora esta de buen humor…eso es claro ya que no me grito cuando le grite…

Ne: Eh?!

Sa: Ándale!...mira tienes que aprovecharla de buen humor eso no pasa seguido

Ne: Pero…

Sa: Sin peros... anda ve...antes que me enfade…

S: Disculpa…

Sa: Ah! Y dale!...que vicio tienes con eso!

S: Lo siento pero no te hablaba a ti onee sama…

Sa: Oh…

S: Toma un regalo…-extendía su mano sosteniendo un hoja -

Ne: Para mi… por que?

S: No hay razón…solo quiero dártelo…

Ne: Gracias…

S: No hay por que…-en ese momento iba saliendo Gaara – Oh tengo que irme adiós…

Sa: Haber… que es? – le arrebataba la hoja- oh!...valla…

Ne: Hey! Dame eso

Sa: Calma romeo…

Ne: Romeo?

Sa: Hay como se nota que eres ignorante…en fin toma tu tesoro…

Ne: Hm…-tomo la hoja- pero que…

Sa: Saliste bien…digo… ella imagino tu sonrisa o la vio? Por que yo no la eh visto…

Ne: Hm…entrometida…

Sa: Ui! Relájate… era un comentario inocente es solo que deberías seguir su consejo…

Ne: Consejo?

Sa: Debajo de tu dibujo sonriente dice…

Ne: Sigue sonriendo…

Lejos de hay Gaara hablaba con Sakura.

G: Bien una sugerencia…no te marches de la aldea aun

S: Dame una buena razón…

G: Te la daré…Ya leíste el nombre?

S: No aun no…

G: Que esperas?

S: El bono…

G: Oh…bueno tengo información sobre aquella persona…resulta que planea un ataque a konoha…esa era la razón de mi visita a la aldea

S: Oh…cuando será?

G: En un mes contando desde mañana…te aconsejo que permanezcas aquí te acostumbres a los alrededores y planearas una mejor estrategia…

S: Buena idea…dime sabes a que viene?

G: Viene por otra…

S: Otra?...no será…

G: En efecto…

S: Otra chica… otra heredera de un clan importante…quien será?

G: Eso aun no lo se…trabajo en ello

S: Maldita sea…

G: Igual hay un rumor…de esto no estoy seguro pero dicen que quizá no venga solamente por una nueva si no igual quiere tener el complemento de la anterior…

S: Que lo intente…no me atrapara fácilmente…

G: Sabes bien lo que pasara si las controla a ambas no?

S: Lo se…pero si no hay salida...

G: Espero que no tengas que hacer eso…te echaría de menos…

Gaara se puso de pie le dio una palmada a la chica y se alejo…mientras tanto Sandra convencía a Neji de buscar a la chica…

Sa: Vamos!! Que te lo impide no digo que llegues y le digas te amo!... solo te pido que hables con ella sobre ella…

Ne: Sobre ella?

Sa: Si… pregúntale sobre su hermana…pregúntale como me conoció…algo así…

Ne: Hm…bien…iré

Sa: Kya!! Suerte!!...me iré a dormir…nos vemos por la mañana!

Ne: Si, si…nos vemos…

Neji se encamino…ya que aun tenía que encontrarla…


End file.
